מתנות- צופי כוכבים
צופי כוכבים תוכן ' ' Balance (Stargazer Rank 1) ' ' The Garou is able to walk across any ledge, rope, etc no matter how thin or slippery. This Gift is taught by Wind spirits. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות לא סובלת משום מינוסים מפעולות על משטחים חלקים, שטח מצומצם לעמוד עליו, רוחות חזקות, וכו'. היא יכולה לנוע בלי שום הגבלה בתנאים אלו. הדמות מקבלת +3 לבדיקות כנגד כוחות שtאמורים להפיל אותה מרגליה. רוח מלמדת: מזג אוויר ' ' Dreamchaser (Stargazer Rank 1) ' ' The Stargazer can tap into the unconscious of a sleeping person and follow the course of his dreams. Although she cannot participate, she recalls all of the dream and can view it objectively. A Dream-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and must remain within "arm's reach" of the target (i.e., walls, partitions, furniture or other physical obstacles may come between user and target, but no more distance than the length of the user's arm) for one night's sleep. If the sleeper dreams, the Garou can experience the chaotic events as they unfold. What information she gleans from the vision is up to the Storyteller. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות חווה את כל החלומות של אחר. רוח מלמדת: רוחות חלום. ' ' Fearless (Get of Fenris, Stargazer Rank 1) ' ' Whatever odds she may face, the Stargazer maintains an aura of complete serenity. Whether hanging from a rock face 300 feet in the air or staring into the very maw of the Abyss, the Garou with this Gift knows no fear. A spirit of Fear teaches this Gift. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות מקבלת +5 כנגד כוחות הפחדה למשך הסצנה הקרובה. המתנה הזאת מאריכה קרבות מבטים אבל לא משנה את התוצאה הסופית שלהם. פשוט לוקח לצופי הכוכבים יותר זמן להרהר בנושא בכובד ראש במקום להקשיב לאינסטינקט החייתי שלהם. רוח מלמדת: פחד ' ' Lambent Sight (Stargazer Rank 1) ' ' This Gift allows the Garou the ability to see under circumstances where sight would normally be impossible, such as in conditions of total darkness (inside a deep cave, for example) or if the Garou is blindfolded. This Gift provides illumination for the Garou equivalent to that of a full Moon. System: The player spends a point of Gnosis; no roll is necessary. The effects of this Gift last for one scene. This Gift cannot grant sight to one who is naturally blind. זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה לראות בלי אור ואפילו כאשר העינייה מכוסות. רוח מלמדת: משרת של הירח ' ' Muladhara (Stargazer Rank 1 - Kundalini) ' ' The base chakra is awakened and the energy stirs. The character can call upon this energy to help himself root or centre for meditation, or summone energy to stave off fatigue. This also includes the Svadhisthana or sacral chakra, governing the sex organs. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות מזינה עצמה על אנרגיה רוחנית וחוזרת למצב רענן. רוח מלמדת: זן ' ' Sense Wyrm (Stargazer Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can sense manifestations of the Wyrm in the nearby area. This Gift involves a mystical sense, not a visual or olfactory image, although Garou using this Gift are likely to say, "This place stinks of the Wyrm." This power requires active concentration. This Gift is taught by any spirit servant of Gaia. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: יכולות הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר לחוש בנוכחות השפעות של התולע. לא מגלה יצורים בלתי נראים אבל כן מצביע על נוכחות באזור הכללי. רוח מלמדת: משרת של גאיה ' ' The Falling Touch (Ahroun, Stargazer Rank 1) ' ' This Gift allows the Garou to send her foe sprawling with just a touch. The Gift is taught by any aerial spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + רפואה כנגד: הגנה פיזית עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מפילה את הקורבן לרצפה במגע אחד קליל. רוח מלמדת: אוויר ' ' Inner Light (Stargazer Rank 2) ' ' The Stargazer can step sideways into the Umbra using only his own inner light; he has no need of a reflection of a bright light to guide him. This Gift is taught by an Epiphling of Truth. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: המעטפת במקום עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה לעבור לאומברה גם אם אין משטח מחזיר אור. רוח מלמדת: אמת ' ' Inner Strength (Stargazer Rank 2) ' ' The Garou, after brief meditation, convert her inner anger into iron resolve. This Gift is taught by Ancestor spirits of the Stargazers. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: מיוחד השפעה: נקודת זעם אחת הופכת לנקודת כוח רצון. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Moonpool of Sokhta (Stargazer Rank 2) ' ' This Gift enables a Garou to transform clear, standing water into a pool which offers visions of possible futures. Wilderness ponds, small mountain tarns, pools of clear rainwater or even basins filled with water can serve as a conduit for the images. The scenes that appear within the pool depict what might happen unless something occurs to change the course of events. The Garou must concentrate on the event (or series of events) to get a sense of the outcome. The pool may reflect either literal or symbolic images. System: The Storyteller should determine the clarity and accuracy of the visions. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + חידות כנגד: 9= עתיד קרוב, 13 = עתיד רחוק עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: רמזים לאירועים עתידיים אפשריים מופיעים בתוך השתקפות של הירח במים רוח מלמדת: משרת של הירח ' ' Reason (Silver Fangs, Stargazer Rank 2) ' ' Using gestures to her chakras, as Klaital did, the Stargazer can resist wordly, mental and spiritual temptations, including corruption.Examples of such attacks include the Galliard Gift: Headgames, and Malkavian Dementation Discipline and invasive uses of Mind magick. A Firebird-spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן: פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: משחרר את הדמות מכל שיגעון ובעיה מנטאלית רגילים לשארית הסצנה. נותן + 3 להתנגדות מפני התקפות מנטאליות למשך שארית הסצנה. הבונוס שנותנת המתנה לא מצטבר עם הבונוס להגנה מנטלית שעשויות לתת מתנות אחרות. ' ' רוח מלמדת: ציפור האש ' ' Surface Attunement (Stargazer Rank 2) ' ' The Garou may attune herself to the surrounding environment, thereby gaining the ability to walk at normal speed across such surfaces as mud, water, egg-shells, snow and quicksand without falling through or leaving tracks. This Gift is taught by the spirits of small animals (rabbits, sparrows, mice) animals usually overlooked by the other Garou, but honoured by the Stargazers. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: זריזות + אתלטיקה כנגד: 9 עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יכולה ללכת על מים, לעמוד על קצה ענף דקיק מבלי לשבור אותו, וכו'. רוח מלמדת: חיות קטנות במיוחד ' ' Clarity (Stargazer Rank 3) ' ' The Garou is able to see through fog, pitch darkness and even recognize illusions or invisibility. The Gift is taught by a Wind spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + חידות (מגן) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יכולה לראות דרך אשליות, ערפל, חשיכה, אורות מסנוורים, יכולות הסתתרות וכל דבר אשר מערפל את חוש הראיה. מתנה זאת מראה לדמות את הדברים כפי שהם. במידה וצורתו של משהו שונתה והשינוי התקבע במציאות המתנה תראה את הדבר כפי שהוא עכשיו. בשביל לדעת שהצורה הטבעית של הנסיך זה בעצם צפרדע דרושה המתנה Scent of the True Form. המתנה לא מראה הפעלה של כוחות על טבעיים, לשם כך דרושה המתנה Sense the Unnatural. יש להפעיל את המתנה על מנת שהיא תעבוד למשך שארית הסצנה. או במילים אחרות - תגידו למנחה שאתם מפעילים את זה אם אתם רוצים שהמנחה יתחשב במתנה. רוח מלמדת: אוויר ' ' Gathering Storm (Stargazer Rank 3 - Kailindorani) ' ' This Gift summons a group of Wind spirits that engulf one opponent in a cyclone, buffeting her with debris and hurling her aside. System ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + קוסמולוגיה כנגד: כוח עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: ציקלון נקודתי מעיף את הקורבן למרחק 5 מטר וגורם 5 נקודות נזק פשוט. רוח מלמדת: אוויר ' ' Merciful Blow (Stargazer Rank 3) ' ' The Garou can subdue a foe in combat without harming him. This Gift is taught by a Mongoose spirit. System: ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: הבחנה + רפואה כנגד: עמידות עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: במקום לגרום נזק, התקפה גורמת לשיתוק למשך שלושה תורות, כל פגיעה מכוונת בקורבן תבטל את השיתוק. מתת זאת מחליפה את הנזק שגורמת התקפה של הדמות. רוח מלמדת: נמייה ' ' Walk the Web (Stargazer Rank 3) ' ' The Stargazer can walk through Weaver Realms without attracting attention. Pattern spiders will ignore her and go about their business. The Garou must chant a mantra through sub-vocalisation. However, if the Stargazer takes direct action against any Weaver minions, the effect of the Gift is canceled and the spiders will come. This Gift is taught by various Enigmatics. System: No expenditure is necessary, however while the Stargazer is chanting the mantra, they are at a -2 dice penalty to all actions, reflecting the concentration needed to maintain the effect. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + חידות כנגד: נוסיס עלות: -- השפעה: רוחות של האורג מתעלמות מהדמות כל עוד היא חוזרת על המנטרה. רוח מלמדת: חידות ' ' Avoid Fate (Stargazer Rank 4) ' ' With this Gift, the Stargazer can dodge the wheels of fate for the moment. Through a preternatural connection between herself and the universe, she avoids certain disaster. A cat spirit teaches this Gift to Garou. System: ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: פעם בסצינה יכולה הדמות להוסיף 5 לבדיקה בה נכשלה בדיוק בשביל להפוך את התוצאה. ניתן להשתמש בכוח זה רק על מנת להמנע מדברים, לא בשביל להשפיע על אחרים. רוח מלמדת: חתול ' ' Preternatural Awareness (Stargazer Rank 4) ' ' The Garou attunes all her senses to her surroundings, thereby becoming preternaturally aware of her opponent's doings and allowing her to anticipate them somewhat. This Gift is taught by a Wind spirit. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות מקבלת 2+ כנגד כל ההתקפות, לא ניתן להפתיע אותה או לאגף אותה. הדמות מקבלת גם 2+ ליוזמה. רוח מלמדת: אוויר ' ' Ultimate Argument of Logic (Stargazer Rank 4) ' ' Those who speak with the Garou leave convinced of some fact might otherwise have disbelieved. If successful, the Garou can cause the target to believe implicitly in one aspect of existence (true or false) - from the "fact" that the sun revolves around the Earth to the "truism" that the wolf's inherent nature is that of the pawn. This Gift is taught by a Coyote-spirit. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + חידות כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: הקורבן מאמין שמה שהדמות אומרת נכון. השפעת המתת הזאת דועכת רק אחרי זמן ושכנועים רבים. רוח מלמדת: זאב ערבות ' ' Astral Mind (Stargazer Rank 5 - World Tree) ' ' The Garou with this Gift can project his consciousness from his body and into the higher Realms of the Umbra. From there, his mind can enter realms denied physical beings. Since Garou are physical in the Umbra, they cannot usually enter these realms. These realms are realms of thought, and many odd enigma spirits wait there to test trespassers with a riddle contest, a mathematical problem or a philosophical dilemma. While the Garou's mind travels the Umbra, his body sits in the physical world in the state it was left, and the Garou will appear to be in a coma. Finding one's way back to one's body is not always easy. System: זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 2 נוסיס השפעה: התודעה של הדמות עוזבת את גופה ועוברת לאומברה לממלכות אשר מעבר לקיום הפיזי. מתנה זאת מאפשרת מסע לממלכות היותר מרוחקות ואזוטריות של האומברה, מקומות שגארו לרוב לא יצליחו להתקיים בהן. הגוף נשאר פגיע וחסר הגנה. רוח מלמדת: כימרה ' ' Atma (Stargazer Rank 5 - Kundalini) ' ' The crown chakra stirs and the third eye opens. The Stargazer gains immense wisdom and occult perception. System: For the following scene, the character sees spirits interacting with the world, and knows if Gifts or other supernatural powers (Discplines, Spheres, Cantrips, etc) are active in his sight. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + חידות כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות רואה את כל הפעילות העל טבעית סביבה, אילו כוחות ורוחות פועלים על כל דבר. רוח מלמדת: ' ' Circular Attack (Stargazer Rank 5) ' ' The Garou can battle multiple opponents, not only avoiding their attacks, but actually channeling them into other foes (or causing a foe to strike himself if the Garou is fighting only one foe). This Gift is taught by a Wind spirit. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה + חמיקה כנגד: דירוג התקפה עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: התקפות המכוונות על הדמות בתור זה מופנות כנגד יריבים אחרים בטווח (עם אותו דירוג התקפה ונזק). רוח מלמדת: אוויר ' ' Cognitive Dissonance (Stargazer Rank 5) ' ' The Stargazer uses controlled cognitive dissonance to temporarily confuse Paradox and banish it. With riddles and conundrums posed to the thin air, the Stargazer thus confuses the Weaver, who halts her spinning as she tries to solve the riddle. This Gift is taught by Chimera herself. System: This is an immensely powerful Gift when put to use for a mage; however, Stargazers usually let mages learn from their own mistakes, intervening only if the Paradox threatens someone other than the unwise willworker. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: השפעת פרדוקס אחת נעלמת מהסביבה והמעטפת כולה נחלשת בשלוש נקודות למשך סצינה מסביב לדמות. ניתן להשתמש בזה על מנת להרחיק רוחות אורג מהמקום או להחליש אותן טיפה. רוח מלמדת: כימרה ' ' Directing the Soul (Stargazer Rank 5) ' ' Stargazers with this Gift can redirect the effects of their Rage and Gnosis. By attaining this higher control over their inner selves, the influence the world around them in their favour. This Gift is taught by an Enigmatic spirit. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יכולה להחליף נקודות זעם, נוסיס וכוח רצון אחת בשניה. אפקטיבית לדמות יש מאגר נקודות אחד גדול ממנו היא שואבת עוצמה. רוח מלמדת: חידות ' ' Wisdom of the Seer (Stargazer Rank 5) ' ' By gazing into the night sky for an hour, the Stargazer can ask a question and have it answered. This Gift is taught by a Chimerling. System: ' ' זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: תבונה + חידות כנגד: לפי השאלה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה לשאול את הכוכבים שאלה ולקבל עליה תשובה. לעיתים התשובה גם מובנת. רוח מלמדת: חלום